1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to outdoor sports, and more particularly to apparatus useful for hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of equipment have been developed to help hunters spot large game animals. Especially important aids are tree stands, which enable hunters to sit at an elevated location while they wait for their quarry to come into view. Accordingly, tree stands are well known and are in widespread use.
To be useful, a tree stand must fulfill several requirements. One important requirement is that it provide the hunter with freedom of movement. Since the game animal does not necessarily appear in front of the seated hunter, he must be able to move sideways relative to the tree while remaining seated. Further, for all positions of the hunter, he must be relaxed, braced, and comfortable in order to have a chance for a successful shot. Finally, of course, the tree stand must be safe regardless of the position of the hunter relative to the tree.
To satisfy the foregoing requirements, tree stands have been designed in a variety of configurations. Some tree stands include a ladder-like arrangement that enables the hunter to climb to a seat high above the ground. Ladder tree stands are usually collapsible to enable them to be easily transported. They can be either free standing or designed to lean against a vertical object such as a tree. The foldable ladder tree stands have the advantage of combining a climbing device and seat in a single package. On the other hand, such tree stands are expensive, bulky, and time consuming to collapse and erect.
Other tree stands comprise only a base that is held to a tree and a seat that is supported by the base. That type of tree stand is relatively small, inexpensive, and easy to carry. It can be held to a tree near the ground if the hunter does not want to hunt from an elevated location or if he merely wants to rest.
An example of the latter type of tree stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,763. The tree stand of that patent has two vertically spaced support elements that are held to a tree. An arm is swingable relative to the support elements. The arm supports a seat that is located close to the support elements and that is pivotable relative to the arm. A hunter sitting on the seat can swing from side to side relative to the tree by means of the arm, and he can also pivot relative to the arm by means of the seat. Although the tree stand of the 4,819,763 patent does provide for movement of the hunter, such movement is limited because of the close proximity of the seat to the support elements and the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,395 shows a tree stand in which an arm is rigidly held in a mounting bar. A seat is pivotally supported on the arm. A hunter can pivot 360 degrees on the seat, but the arm cannot move relative to the tree. Consequently, the tree stand of the 5,269,395 patent is of limited usefulness.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in hunters' tree stands.